


Не быть невидимкой

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Child Neglect, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), дети и родители, кидфик, обретение семьи, одиночество, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Чувствуя себя одиноким, Варлок пытается вызвать для компании хотя бы демона, но что-то идет не так, и в пентаграмме почему-то появляется его бывшая няня.
Relationships: Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392443) by [staringatstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatstars/pseuds/staringatstars). 



глава 1

После памятной встречи с профессором Хастуром в долине Мегидо количество агентов спецслужб, окружающих Варлока, становится попросту невыносимым. Кто захочет играть с подростком, которого 24/7 сопровождает группа взрослых, одетых как представители MIB? За ним наблюдают плотнее и тщательнее, чем когда-либо, ни на секунду не оставляя в одиночестве, и все же Варлок именно тогда начинает чувствовать себя одиноким как никогда ранее. Его мама предпочитает проводить время с бокалом вина, а не с сыном, папы тоже никогда не бывает рядом. Варлок поневоле начинает задаваться вопросом, нравились ли его родители друг другу хотя бы в юности, потому что теперь, он в этом уверен, они точно друг другу не нравятся.

Когда-то давно няня говорила ему, что так бывает. Люди вырастают и отдаляются друг от друга. Все меняется. Но счастливы ли его родители или несчастны, любят ли они друг друга или нет, это не вина Варлока, и он никогда не должен винить себя. 

Потом няня ушла, забрав с собой брата Франциска, и что должен думать Варлок? Как это может быть не его вина, если все, кого он знает и кто заботится о нем, вдруг решают уйти?

После ухода тех двоих в особняке не осталось никого, кто смотрел бы на него и видел именно его. Никто не спрашивает больше, как он проводит дни и чем интересуется, не споет ему колыбельные и не расскажет, как зовут растения в саду. Варлок сделался словно бы невидимкой.

Двенадцатилетний призрак.

Конечно, это злит. Слишком много боли, ярости и отчаянья для такого маленького тела, он готов излить свой гнев и наброситься на кого угодно. Няня всегда говорила, что он сожжет мир, не так ли? Ну, может, те ее слова — совсем не метафора или гипербола. Может быть, в этом что-то и есть.

Найти шаблон для круга вызова демона онлайн оказывается не так уж и сложно. В комментариях сказано, что именно этого демона стоит вызывать, вооружившись бутылкой вина, но если под рукой нет вина, подойдет шесть упаковок пива.

Варлок понятия не имеет, какую из бутылок вина сегодня выберет его мама, поэтому хватает самую грязную бутылку со стеллажа, а затем берет и шесть банок пива для надежности. Возможно, он прикладывает больше усилий, чем когда-либо, чем даже чтобы впечатлить детей на вечеринке по случаю его дня рождения, но тех детей он почти и не знал на самом-то деле. К тому же ему не нравилось, что они смеются над фокусником и бросают в него кусками торта. Обычно такого рода вещи Варлока не беспокоят, но в том фокуснике было что-то, этот его восторг от выступления, эта искренность, из-за чего он напомнил ушедшего с няней садовника. Брат Франциск тоже любил делать такие же глупые трюки с монетами и цветами, а однажды даже с улиткой, хотя няня его отругала за это потом.

Варлок отбрасывает в сторону ненужные мысли и сосредотачивается на рисовании перевернутой звезды со странным знаком в центре. Волнистая, извивающаяся линия, похожая на змею.

Он опускается на колени у края клетчатого одеяла в красную полоску, зажигает алую свечу спичкой, затем склоняет голову и скандирует: 

— Я призываю тебя, Демон Змеи, прийти по моей команде. 

Сначала ничего не происходит. Это разочаровывает Варлока, надеявшегося, что земля задрожит, упадет температура или произойдет что-то еще в этом роде. Но он отмахивается от своего разочарования и продолжает, повторяя призыв более громким, более уверенным тоном. На этот раз поднимается легкий ветер, угрожая погасить свечу. Ветер крутится и стонет вокруг, словно предупреждая, но Варлок так устал от одиночества и от того, что его постоянно игнорируют, что компания демона кажется ему достойной возможностью перестать быть невидимкой хотя бы для кого-то. Хотя бы на час. 

— Демон Змеи! — кричит он смерчу в своей спальне. — Я приказываю тебе предстать предо мной!

И тут прямо на его глазах внутри звезды появляется фигура, долговязая, худая и высокая. Мужчина лет двадцати-сорока, с рыжими волосами, потрескивающими и опаленными. Он выглядит раздраженным. Лизнув пальцы, зажимает ими тлеющую прядь волос, гася огонь. На нем черные узкие брюки, черный пиджак и серая рубашка. И стильные солнцезащитные очки.

— Да, — произносит он недовольно, — это я. Великий и грозный змей Эдема. — И мне кажется, я уже говорил вам, что сатанинские культы…

Он замолкает, присматриваясь. Варлок тоже смотрит на него, напряженно, в упор. Демон сдвигает на кончик носа темные очки, открыв желтые змеиные глаза, и неуверенно спрашивает:

— Варлок?

— Няня? — Сердце Варлока болезненно сжимается, на глаза наворачиваются слезы. — О нет… Ты умерла?

— Нгк… Почему ты… Это… гхм, демонический ритуал? Где ты...

Стоящая в пентаграмме няня издает непонятные звуки, словно у нее сдавило горло. Потом она осознает смысл последнего вопроса Варлока, и на лице ее появляется выражение ужаса:

— Конечно, нет!

Няня глубоко вздыхает. запускает пальцы в рыжие волосы, трет побледневший лоб. Варлок не помнит, чтобы за все годы плотного ежедневного общения видел ее хоть раз такой растерянной. Это пугает.

— Тебе не следует… — няня морщится, обрывая себя на полуфразе. — Я имею в виду, что в конце концов тебе придется кое-что узнать и...

— Я не хотел тебя призывать! Клянусь! — выпаливает Варлок в панике, не дав ей закончить. — Я имею в виду, я пытался вызвать демона, но не думал, что это сработает. Я не знаю, как это получилось! Просто выполнил все, что сказано в инструкциях! — Он опускает голову, горбится, словно пытаясь свернуться клубком, руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Голос стихает до шепота: — Мне очень жаль, няня. Я бы никогда этого не сделал, если бы знал, что произойдет.

Он ждет, когда она начнет кричать на него. Она никогда не кричала раньше, _не на него_ , но и он ведь тоже раньше никогда не вызывал ее в свою спальню при помощи демонического ритуала. Беспрецедентное обстоятельство требует и реакции соответствующей. Что если она после такого не захочет больше его видеть?

Прежде чем он успел извиниться еще раз, она опускается на колени, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне, ловит глазами его умоляющий взгляд. Варлоку кажется, что она вроде бы хочет протянуть руку и коснуться его, но что-то ей мешает. И поэтому она только грустно улыбается и качает головой:

— Я не ... умерла. И я не сержусь. Не на тебя, моя маленькая адская икринка. — Варлок трет нос, хмыкает, и ее улыбка становится теплее. — На самом деле правда в том, что… я хочу сказать тебе, что, ну, брат Франциск и я… — Перед лицом безграничного доверия Варлока она запинается. — Я умею выходить в астрал, — заканчивает она со вздохом. — Иногда делаю это во сне. Подозреваю, что даже не вспомню об этом, когда проснусь.

— Ты умеешь это делать?

Няня отводит взгляд. 

— Yes-s-s.

Варлок хмурится. Он не знает, что делать дальше. Наверное, будет странно, если он скажет, что скучает по ней каждый день с тех пор, как она ушла? Будет странно, если он обнимет ее? Можно ли вообще обнять того, кто умеет проецировать себя в астрал, и если Варлок сделает это, не испугается ли она? Наверное, будет странно, если он попросит ее не уходить? Вернуться? Приехать в гости?

Он согласен на что угодно. Он обрадуется любой самой малой частичке ее времени, которую она будет готова провести с ним.

Его родители говорят, что няня ушла, потому что он слишком взрослый. Но что, если это случилось, потому что он требовал от нее слишком многого? Что, если ей надоело заботиться о нем? Большинство сотрудников его отца считают, что Варлок ужасный ребенок. Что отличает от них няню и брата Франциска?

— Эй! — Голос няни на октаву глубже, чем он помнит. И шотландского акцента в нем больше нет. — По выражению твоего лица я вижу, что твои мысли идут куда-то не туда. Брат Франциск и я уехали, потому что наша работа была выполнена. Мы воспитывали тебя до тех пор, пока ты не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы у тебя появились другие наставники, но это не значит, что мы когда-либо переставали... — Она замолкает на полуслове, словно ее душат, раздраженно массирует горло и снова пытается: — Мы никогда не переставали любить тебя, адское порождение. Мы до сих пор продолжаем тебя… любить.

— Ты сказала, что не помнишь ничего о своих астральных проекциях, когда просыпаешься.

Няня смотрит на Варлока с иронией и скептицизмом: 

— Я это сказала? Ну, полагаю, что сегодняшний случай просто окажется исключением. — Она снова протягивает руку, как будто хочет взъерошить его волосы, но вздрагивает и останавливается, не в силах пересечь границу перевернутого звездного рисунка. Морщится. — Я не смогу забыть тебя, даже если попытаюсь, маленькая личинка ада. 

Варлок смотрит на ее руку, зависшую, словно упершись в невидимую стенку, на то, как блестят черным лаком в свете свечей ее ногти, затем бросается вперед, размазывая и стирая края перевернутой звезды обеими руками. Символ перестает работать, к большому облегчению и неудовольствию няни.

— Ты глупый мальчиш-ш-шка, — шипит она, — ты никогда раньше не видел ужастиков? Ты не просто вызываешь демона, ты пускаешь его в свою спальню! Просто так, по прихоти. 

Варлок снова опускает голову, чувствуя, как его щеки горят от смущения и стыда. Няня снимает очки, давая ему понять, насколько она испугана, ее пальцы дрожат, слова рождены беспокойством, а не гневом. Через мгновение она добавляет приглушенным тоном: 

— А если я хочу сделать тебе больно? А если я вообще не твоя няня? Это не лишние предосторожности! Лишних предосторожностей вообще не бывает! Ну и чему, скажи, ты улыбаешься, адское отродье?

Няня права. А Варлок сам и не замечает. что улыбается.

— Я скучал по тебе.

Слова, ранее невозможные, выскальзывают неожиданно легко. И выглядят точно так же сопливо, приторно и любяще, как он боялся. Няня мгновение смотрит на него, ее губы слегка приоткрываются в шоке, но прежде чем Варлок начинает всерьез беспокоиться, что снова ее отпугнул, ее тонкие руки обвиваются вокруг него, крепко обнимая, словно он какая-то особая драгоценность, нужная и любимая.

— Больше ты не будешь вызывать демонов, идет? — жарко шепчет она в его волосы. — Если тебе когда-нибудь станет одиноко, просто позвони мне. Есть разные способы путешествовать, некоторые даже лучше, чем при помощи пентаграммы, и я буду использовать любой из них, чтобы добраться до тебя как можно быстрее.

Варлок наклоняется за ее рукой, подставляясь под ласку:

— Что, если я попрошу тебя не уходить?

Она не отвечает.

Варлок следит за ее лицом, но не может понять выражения: эмоции, искажающие ее черты, меняются слишком быстро, и они слишком разные, не поддающиеся точному и однозначному определению. Она как будто спорит сама с собой. Какое-то время он терпеливо ждет ответа, но потом понимает, что вряд ли дождется, и со вздохом выворачивается из ее рук. Он не хочет этого, он ненавидит потерю ее объятий уже в тот самый миг, когда только начинает отстраняться. Но выхода нет. Он встряхивает головой, роняя на глаза челку, отгораживается ею, чтобы не видеть выражения лица няни, когда она начнет ему объяснять (а она начнет обязательно, он знает!), что желания ребенка не всегда совпадают с реальностью взрослых.

Однако няня ничего не пытается ему объяснить. Вместо этого она приподнимает его подбородок, игнорируя попытки Варлока отстраниться еще сильнее.

— Твоя мама любит тебя, Варлок. — Она не позволяет ему рвануться прочь. — Тебе может казаться, что это неправда, но это так. Если я сейчас заберу тебя к себе, как бы мне этого ни хотелось, тем самым я навсегда лишу ее возможности увидеть, как растет такой замечательный и умный мальчик. Даже демон не может быть таким жестоким.

— Ты лжешь! — Варлок вскакивает на ноги, пиная свечу, и та гаснет до того, как падает на пол. — Я тебе просто не нужен! Ты такая же, как и все остальные...

— Я знаю. — Варлок замолкает, встревоженный тем, сколько боли может уместиться в два таких коротких слова. — Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы ты остался со мной, с того самого дня моего ухода. Ты мой маленький кусочек ада, но это не значит, что я могу украсть тебя и присвоить себе. Твоя мама до смерти за тебя перепугается и будет переживать.

— Она даже не заметит, что меня больше нет. 

Варлок тяжело дышит, его злость похожа на шипы в груди. И все же няня молчит. Она смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова, и ждет. Полузабытые или не замеченные сразу воспоминания вспыхивают вдруг в голове Варлока, словно кто-то включает домашнее видео в режиме случайной выборки. Мама устраивает ему обед, посещает его дни рождения, печет печенье в воскресенье, смеется над шуткой, которую он ей уже рассказывал ранее, или когда он делится с нею забавными фактами, которые узнал на занятиях.

_— А ты знаешь, что киты — млекопитающие? А ты знаешь, что пчелы управляются пчелиной маткой, которая рожает всех пчел? А ты знаешь, что если акула перестанет плавать, она умрет?_

_— Я не знала, но теперь я буду знать. Спасибо, что сказал мне, мой умный мальчик._

Варлок не знает, правильно это или неправильно, к худшему или к лучшему, но сейчас он не хочет оставлять ее позади. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд на няню, то видит на ее лице гордость и одобрение.

Варлок откашливается, чтобы скрыть внезапный спазм в горле. 

— Откуда я знаю, что ты вернешься, если сейчас уйдешь?

Няня понимающе улыбается. Затем она осторожно снимает свои стильные темные очки и протягивает их ему. 

— Это моя любимая пара солнцезащитных очков. Ты позаботишься о них для меня? 

Варлок подставляет руку, и она роняет очки на его ладонь. В уголках ее губ дрожит улыбка при виде той благоговейной осторожности, с какой Варлок сжимает пальцы.

— Я поговорю с твоей матерью, чтобы она разрешила тебе приехать к нам в Сохо, и мы посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

— Ты имеешь в виду? — Варлок едва сдерживает радость. Ему хочется открыть окно и прокричать эту радость всему миру. — Я могу приехать к вам в гости? Я могу остаться с тобой на некоторое время?

— Сначала мне понадобится спросить разрешение у твоей матери, но мне кажется, что шансы на положительный ответ довольно велики, — говорит она, подмигнув, и Варлок чувствует, как последние капли напряжения истекают из него. Он знает, что ему не нужно беспокоиться о том, что няня обманет его или забудет о своем обещании. Она никогда не поступала так раньше.

Ему вдруг становится любопытно, как она собирается добраться до дома, и он нерешительно спрашивает: 

— Теперь ты проснешься или?..

— Верно. — Няня кивает очень решительно. — Именно так все и будет. Потому что я обычный человек. Абсолютный гомо сапиенс — это я. 

Варлок давно уже привык к подобным странностям в ее поведении, и потому на этот раз не обращает на них внимания. Он зевает, беря одеяло за край. Няня начинает тихонько напевать, помогая забраться в кровать и натягивая одеяло ему до самого подбородка, как она делала, когда он был маленьким. Он расслабляется под одеялами, измотанный нервотрепкой и потративший слишком много сил на вызов демона, и вскоре погружается в мелодию колыбельной.

Утром рядом с кроватью Варлока никого нет, и ничто не указывает на то, что вызов демона был реальностью, а не ярким красивым сном. Ничто — за исключением пары стильных солнцезащитных очков, лежащих на его прикроватной тумбочке.

Ухмыльнувшись, Варлок цепляет их на нос и с удовлетворением смотрит на свое отражение в окне, а затем направляется вниз по лестнице — за эксклюзивным завтраком из сожженных тостов и переваренных яиц. Его любимый вид завтрака.


	2. Chapter 2

Странное совпадение, но чем старше становился Варлок, тем длиннее делалось время, проводимое Таддеусом Даулингом вдали от дома. Вот и сейчас идет уже шестой месяц его отсутствия, и с каждым днем его жене и сыну становится все труднее общаться. Их разговоры, которые и раньше-то давались не слишком легко, делаются все более напряженными и неловкими, их все труднее поддерживать обеим сторонам. Варлок все чаще обедает один, а мать запирается в своей комнате, заявляя, что устала или что у нее болит голова.

С приближением зимы мало что меняется, разве что дни становятся короче и ночи оставляют солнцу все меньше и меньше времени, но потом, наконец, появляются новости: фотография Таддеуса Даулинга на обложке журнала. Он запечатлен там рука об руку с симпатичной молодой женщиной в красном платье, облипающем ее стройную фигуру, словно вторая кожа.

Не зная, что делать с журналом, Варлок бросает его в мусорное ведро, пряча под бумажные полотенца и салфетки. Он спешит по соседям, чтобы первым выхватить эти журналы из их почтовых ящиков и с порогов, и хоронит их в грязи, чтобы держать информацию о новой секретарше своего отца как можно дальше от матери.

Он возвращается домой лишь к обеду, весь в грязи от своих усилий, изнутри и снаружи. И понимает, что все напрасно.

Его мать сидит за столом перед давно остывшей чашкой кофе.

— Вот почему он так много времени проводит в Вашингтоне, — замечает она с кривой усмешкой. Ее пальцы обводят форму руки ее мужа, обвитой вокруг талии молодой секретарши, глаза холодны и пусты.

У Варлока холодеет живот, когда он на нее смотрит. Ему не нравится, когда она становится такой. Обычно это означает, что он не будет видеть ее некоторое время.

Должно быть, он вздыхает слишком громко, потому что она разворачивается в кресле и какое-то время молча его разглядывает. 

— Иди, прими душ, — наконец говорит она. — Ты разводишь грязь в доме и испортил одежду. 

С грязью под ногтями и пятнами травы на коленях от копания в земле он поднимается по лестнице, задаваясь вопросом, когда же няня собирается приехать снова. Она обещала, она приедет.

Когда Варлок выходит из душа, на его кровати уже разложен новый костюм. Варлок с отвращением натягивает его, понимая, что проигнорировать будет куда опаснее. Костюм сидит до омерзения идеально. Варлок хмурится, глядя на свое не менее хмурое отражение в зеркале. Его волосы слишком длинные для мальчика, отец часто говорит ему это. Но это была та малость, которую он еще мог контролировать в своей жизни, и Варлок с когтями и оскаленными зубами отстаивал свое право на такую прическу.

Его мать поджимает губы, когда встречает его на кухне, затем загоняет в ванную, где поправляет его галстук и зачесывает волосы. Из-за этого они становятся похожи друг на друга, бледные лица с тонкими чертами и темные волосы почти идентичны. Но мать кисло замечает, закончив:

— Ты выглядишь, как твой отец.

Это неправда. Никто никогда не говорил, что Варлок похож на своего отца.

_Пожалуйста, няня. Приди за мной._

— Сегодня вечером твой отец будет ужинать с нами, и некоторые очень важные люди присоединятся к нему, поэтому мне понадобится, чтобы ты…

— Хорошо себя вел?

Варлок послушно кивает, но его мать качает головой, изобразив такое подобие улыбки, из-за которого у него встают дыбом волосы на затылке.

— Нет. Делай что хочешь. Ешь руками, если тебе так нравится.

Затем она выходит, держась с достоинством, чтобы никто не заметил, как ей больно. Варлок догадывается, почему она хочет, чтобы он вел себя именно так, и он закусывает губу, уставившись в зеркало. Глаза у его отражения испуганные.

Возвращение папы раньше делало ее счастливой, но что, если теперь все не так? И она будет счастливее, если он не вернется домой? Вообще не вернется. Что это значит и чем обернется для него, Варлока?

К тому времени когда прибывают гости, его мать пребывает уже на втором бокале вина. Она сердечно приветствует каждого из политиков, лишь сделавшись немного более холодной, когда приходит время пожать руку секретарше ее мужа. Таддеус приветствует сына легким похлопыванием по плечу, коротким рукопожатием и обещанием отвести его в парикмахерскую позже. Варлок напрягается под его прикосновением, прикусив язык от протестов, вспыхнувших внутри. Это не тот спор, который он готов вести прямо сейчас, не перед незнакомцами, которых тут даже и быть не должно.

Его отец обещает (опять обещает!), что они будут проводить время всей семьей, только они трое. Он говорит о совместном катании на лыжах или о походах, но Варлоку хватило бы и сорока пяти минут, которые его папа провел бы только с семьей, хотя бы один раз позаботившись о чем-то, кроме своей политической карьеры. Но такого не будет. Никогда, Варлок это и сам понимает. Глупо было надеяться, что этот раз окажется чем-то особенным. Ему двенадцать, он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы верить в сказки со счастливым концом.

_Няня солгала._

Варлок никогда не вырастет, чтобы править миром. Как он может, когда он даже не способен удержать брак своих родителей от разрушения, словно это песочный замок?

Он сжимает кулаки в карманах, позволяя бессмысленному разговору за столом течь безобидно. Его мать продолжает холодно смотреть на отца, который, кажется, даже не замечает этого. Он слишком занят, пожирая глазами свою секретаршу, а та смеется над каждой его шуткой, хотя Варлок и видит, что ни одна из ее улыбок не достигает глаз. Варлок предполагает, что шутки на самом деле не такие уж и смешные. Шутки его отца обычно не были.

Няня не рассказывала анекдотов, но она была остроумной. Даже брат Франциск время от времени смеялся, и его улыбки всегда отражались в глазах, поэтому Варлок знает, как должны выглядеть настоящие улыбки.

Никто не обращает никакого внимания на мальчика, сидящего за столом и изо всех сил старающегося не рассыпаться на части.

_Почему мне не хватает сил? Что я делаю не так?_

— Скажи мне, дорогая, сколько тебе лет? Двадцать пять? Двадцать семь? — вступает вдруг в разговор его мать, обращаясь к секретарше.

Девушка изгибает ярко-красные губы в пародии на улыбку, бросает быстрый взгляд на Таддеуса, словно чувствуя опасность. Губы миссис Даулинг раздвигаются, показывая зубы. 

— Как долго ты спишь с моим мужем?

Небольшой вздох, шорох, разговоры за столом смолкают. Варлок никогда раньше не молился, во всяком случае, он не помнит за собой такого, но теперь молится. Он пойман в ловушку на заднем сиденье автомобиля, направляющегося к склону утеса, и ему ничего не остается, кроме как зажмуриться и задержать дыхание. И молиться.

Таддеус вздрагивает, его рука осторожно опускается на обнаженные плечи девушки: 

— Это… я бы никогда не…

Он смотрит на политиков с успокаивающей улыбкой:

— Она обычно не такая. — Он осторожно вытаскивает бокал из рук матери, которая смотрит на оскорбительную руку таким холодным взглядом, что обморожение той гарантировано. — Дорогая, почему бы тебе не отдохнуть?

— А какая я обычно, Таддеус? — усмехается она. — Тебя не было в течение шести месяцев, но, конечно, ты должен быть экспертом в этом вопросе. 

Она явно хочет сказать что-то еще и пытается встать, но внезапно теряет равновесие, ее взгляд становится пустым и тяжелым. Таддеус удовлетворенно кивает, как будто это только что доказало его точку зрения, и совершенно упускает из виду то, что жена, вставая, смотрит на него с чистой ненавистью. Прежде чем он успевает ее остановить, она хватает бутылку вина со стола, а затем опустошает ее на голову мужа. Таддеус краснеет, как помидор, открывает рот, заикается, но прежде чем он успевает хоть что-то сделать еще, она выскальзывает из комнаты.

Почти сразу же после ее ухода из кухни появляется высокий мужчина с короткими рыжими волосами. 

— Извините, я опоздал, ребята, — говорит он, подмигнув. — Пробки на дорогах сюда просто адские.

Варлок глядит на него — и не верит своим глазам.

Красный и промокший Таддеус поднимается на ноги.

— Кто вы? Вас пригласила моя жена? — грозно спрашивает он, все еще пытаясь спасти лицо. — Я точно не приглашал никаких клоунов.

Когда внезапная слеза бессилия, ярости и стыда скатывается по щеке Варлока, улыбка няни прорастает клыками.

— Варлок, почему бы тебе не выйти на улицу? Моя машина припаркована у тротуара.

Варлока не приходится просить дважды, он тут же бросается прочь. Стоит ему оказаться за дверью, как свет меркнет. Нервный шорох и испуганные перешептывания оповещают, что гости с удивлением обнаружили неспособность покинуть свои места. Щелчок пальцами, быстрое чудо — и спальня наверху оказывается звукоизолированной, что позволит ее обитательнице отдыхать без какого-либо знания о том, что творится в гостиной. А там раздаются крики, все более испуганные и злобные.

Туман льется в комнату из дверей и окон, обвиваясь вокруг гостей полупрозрачными змеями. Призрачный вопль эхом разносится по комнате, над головой вспыхивает свет, придавая вечеру оттенок сюрреалистического кошмара.

Кроули срывает очки, чтобы продемонстрировать всем свои змеиные глаза, и, выждав, пока стихнут испуганные крики, с ликованием объявляет:

— Пришло время для шоу!

***

Выйдя из дома, Варлок направляется к черному автомобилю, припаркованному у тротуара, ныряет на заднее сиденье и надеется провести там минутку, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Но почти сразу же замечает, что в машине он не один. На переднем пассажирском сиденье сидит человек с безмятежным выражением лица и сложенными на коленях руками

— Ты... — Варлок сглатывает комок в горле: — Брат Франциск? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Подозреваю, что являюсь соучастником преступления, — холодно отвечает брат Франциск, хотя Варлоку и кажется, что тот доволен. Хотя бы тем, что Варлок его помнит и сразу узнал. 

К этому моменту особняк начинает трястись. Люди выбегают из дверей, крича во всю силу легких о гигантской змее. Среди них — отец Варлока и его новая секретарша, которая как раз принимает твердое решение в самом скором времени стать его бывшей секретаршей. Брат Франциск наблюдает за всем этим светопреставлением с благодушной улыбкой.

— Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы Кроули тут веселится от души, — замечает он невозмутимо.

— Давайте! — кричит няня вслед убегающим. — Расскажите всем, что вы видели. Никто не поверит вам, сумасшедшие!

Умиротворенное выражение лица Брата Франциска убеждает Варлока, что это действительно их старый садовник, и у него вырывается нервный дрожащий смех. Может быть, от облегчения, а может быть, от явно ужасного впечатления, произведенного его няней на отца и прочих важных политиков. Однако какая-то часть его все еще опасается, что няня заставит его вернуться в особняк, обратно к матери и слугам, и ужинам, проведенным в одиночестве.

Проходит не менее пятнадцати минут, прежде чем няня возвращается к машине. Лицо няни (та его часть, что не загорожена очками) задумчивое и напряженное. 

— Твоя мать говорит, что ты можешь остаться с нами на некоторое время, Варлок, — сообщает няня, бросая садовнику странный предупреждающий взгляд и стараясь сделать это не очень заметно. — Ей просто нужно некоторое время, чтобы разобраться в некоторых вещах, но в то же время, если ты все равно захочешь… — Няня замолкает, вздыхает коротко и пытается снова: — Прежде чем ты решишь, есть кое-что, что я должен…

— Да. 

Варлок вылезает из машины и встает напротив.

— Но…

— Что бы ты ни говорил, это ничего не изменит. Я хочу пойти с тобой и братом Франциском.

— Но я даже не сказал тебе, что я…

— Это не имеет значения. Вам не нужно ничего говорить мне, если кто-то из вас не хочет, или если вы не готовы. Ты всегда будешь моей няней.

Брат Франциск поднимает голову, словно собираясь что-то сказать. Но в итоге мудро молчит. Няня медленно снимает очки, и Варлок видит надежду и страх на ее/его лице — словно отражение его собственных надежды и страха. Конечно, он не боится няни — он не боялся ее даже тогда, когда она проследила муравьиную дорожку из кухни в его комнату и узнала, что это именно он украл все печенья и спрятал их у себя под кроватью. Но он боится, что вот сейчас она сядет в машину и снова исчезнет. 

В разговоре с братом Франциском он сказал однажды: «Ты моя семья», и это было правдой.

Няня осторожно берет его за руки. 

— Ты уверен, что это именно то, чего ты хочешь?

Она/он выглядит хрупко и беззащитно, словно может сломаться от неосторожного прикосновения.

Варлок кивает. 

— Я никогда не был более уверен в чем-либо за всю мою жизнь.

— В твоем возрасте такие слова мало что значат, — усмехается няня и открывает заднюю дверь, жестом приглашая его залезать, — но я беру это.

Пока Варлок пристегивает ремень безопасности, няня садится на водительское сиденье и бросает на садовника взгляд, скорее облегченный, чем торжествующий:

— Видишь, Ангел? Я говорил тебе, что правда сработает.

Машина заводится без помех. Брат Франциск сдержанно улыбается:

— Ты как всегда прав, мой дорогой. 

И Варлок наконец-то ощущает себя на своем месте, уверенный в себе и окружающих, поскольку с шестилетнего возраста отлично знает главный секрет своей няни .


End file.
